Draco Malfoy? What in Merlin's Name?
by Draco'sPrincessofSlytherin
Summary: It is about Draco Malfoy falling in love with someone and that person being quite oblvious to that fact. Rated m for possibility of things in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 the Very Random First Evening of Seventh Year

"Another year at Hogwarts, joy!" Cali Said to her mother sarcastically. She loved Hogwarts to death, just not the Hogwarts Death Eater. She had some great friends but they would be severely frowned upon by her mother and father, if they knew. _That stupid Draco Malfoy, he makes me want to murder people. Namely himself._

Cali and her family, like the Malfoys', were purebloods. Cali didn't care about that though. She knew there was more to life than blood. If she had had the choice, Cali would have chosen to be a Muggle.

"Come now, Cali." Her mother sweetly replied as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "It is your last year. Surely it will be exciting. You never know what is in store for you."

Cali slumped off to the train wishing dearly for a compartment alone. As luck would have it, she got one. Once inside she closed the curtains and sat down. She pulled out a book Hermione had lent her. She began to read. _Ah! Finally some quiet reading! No mother and father to disrupt. _

About ten minutes later and several pages into the book the compartment door slid open. Cali looked up to see none other than, Draco Malfoy. _The git himself!_

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she questioned irritably. _Why was it I who discovered his damned secret. Not that it was that huge of a secret, but still._

"Oh nothing, Calico." He said arrogantly and chuckled._ The stupid prick just had to make fun of the fact that my hair is calico colored. Dumb prat_. He'd been calling her calico like she was some cat since he discovered it. "It's just see this happens to be MY compartment."

Cali scoffed and " As if! Go find another one." As she spoke her eyes drifted back towards her book. Hoping he would leave her in peace, she began to read.

Draco, however, being a Malfoy simply could not let that happen. "I don't think I will. Maybe I'll just stay in here with you."

Cali glared angrily at him. _This stupid git is always ruining my day._ Even in the summer her parents forced over to his house because their mothers were best friends. Sometimes purebloods made her want to gag. _Why do I even keep his secret? He was supposed to leave me alone in turn for my silence._

"Why on the face of the planet would you do that?" again she asked irritably. Cali really wanted him to leave.

"Because I know exactly how it annoys you." He sneered back cruelly.

" You're an obnoxious Git!" she yelled at him haughtily. He smirked having gotten under skin as planned. Cali also smirked knowing exactly how to counter him. She simply ignored him.

Crabbe and Goyle joined him soon afterwards. They weren't a problem for Cali. In first year they got on the wrong side of her. She hexed them so terribly they were out of actually classes for a month. It still satisfied her to see them squirm if she even raised her wand and inch in their presence.

Cali read throughout the train ride as Malfoy unsuccessfully tried to get at her again. Cali had mastered the game of Ignorance. Considering her parents were Death Eaters. This was extremely easy for her; Malfoy on the other hand was quite frustrated.

After hours of Draco's attempted evilness, the train arrived. Cali sighed thank fully and leapt from the compartment. _I will not be sharing a carriage with that blond haired lunatic,_ She thought as she ran from the train.

Cali was successful. She ended up in the same carriage as Ron, Hermz, Harry and Ginny. She looked around just to make sure and sighed.

"Thank God!" she said more to herself than anyone else.

"Oh, Hello. Cali?" Harry said quite confusedly. "What was that about?"

Cali groaned, "Nothing just Malfoy being the complete prat he is, the entire way here." She rolled her eyes.

Hermione just smiled at her. Ron was too engaged with staring at her like a lost boy to notice their new guest. Ginny was pretending to sleep against Harry's arm.

The feast went as usual. Dumbledore made an introduction, the first years were sorted, and Dumbledore made a speech and the feast began. Cali shoveled food down her throat. She was absolutely starved from ignoring Draco.

Hermione and Ginny were laughing when Cali finally took a breather. She gave them the "what!" look.

Ron butted in to say "Eh, did you notice your eatin' like I usually do?" He then went back to shoveling his own food down his throat.

Cali rolled her eyes and continued to eat. Although she did eat a bit more eloquently. When they were done they headed off to the dorms. Parting at their usual spot, just like it were the middle of sixth or even first year. Hermione and Ginny hugged her.

"Cali" Hermione said severely. _What have I done? I am going to get scolded and it's not even the first day of classes._ "I don't have a clue what is going on but Malfoy is staring at you. Don't let him get you." She hugged her one more time with a nod and headed for the dungeons.

Just as she was to round the next corner Professor Dumbledore called out to her. "Miss Vera, do you mind a moment?" He motioned for Cali to come with him.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked as she walked with him.

"Well all of the teachers and I agree, the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin for some reason. However, we all believe that, as long as you're alright with it, you should substitute for Harry on the Gryffindor team. Harry of course will be doing something at those times and has already agreed to this."

"Sir, I'd be honored, but I'm in Slytherin. Is this not against some rule?" Cali replied thoughtfully.

"Ah but are not rules made to be broken?" Dumbledore countered her question easily.

She shrugged and laughed. "Sure Professor I'll do it." With that she was dismissed and again headed for the dungeons. She smiled happily._ I am going to play Quidditch, as seeker, AND possibly kick Malfoy's ass at it. Oh what a joy!_

She continued happily humming to herself until someone shoved her. "Bloody Hell!" She yelled as she spun around. Cali decked Pansy Parkinson one. _What does that stupid fat cow want with me?_

"Ow" Pansy said whiningly, grabbing her nose "Just stay away from my Drakie-poo." She was obviously trying to threaten Cali.

Cali held back her laughter. "Sure, sure." Cali smiled. It would be easy to follow that order, albeit from Pansy Parkinson.

"You better…" Pansy warned and then stalked off.

Cali had a silent laugh and then continued on to the dungeons. She entered the commons to find Pansy trying to get somewhere with Draco. _Poor Draco_. _Why did I just call him that?_

Cali watched Pansy's attempts for several minutes before deciding to turn in. She went to her dormitory and lay down._ It would be so freaking awesome to destroy Malfoy at Quidditch._ She fell asleep with that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 What's up with Malfoy and Zabini?

The first two weeks went by without any real trouble. The only issue Cali had was being stuck with Malfoy as a partner in every class. She did her best to ignore him, but he was constantly trying to get her to yell at him. Due to the fact that she was stuck sitting with Malfoy in every class she noticed there was some unusual tension between Blaise and him. Cali dismissed it because the two would eventually get over it.

Whenever Gryffindor had Quidditch practice Cali went with them. She had so much fun playing with them. She almost always beat Harry to the snitch, which was insane. That seriously got under Harry's skin after about a day. His team had laughed at him so much; Cali almost felt sorry for the boy. Still she was better than Harry Potter at Quidditch.

On Saturday of the second week Cali was wandering the corridors reading some random comic the team had made up about her kicking Harry's rear. She giggled at the page she was reading and flipped to the next one. _This is god awful hilarious_. Cali fell to the ground laughing until she couldn't breathe. She stopped to catch her breath and began to gag.

"Ugh! Great there goes my breakfast. Stupid comic!" She groaned to herself. _Those stupid boys and their stupid comic are going to make me sick_. _It was funny, but retching like a dog from laughing is… well there is no word for it. _

Just as Cali was attempting to stop gagging she heard laughter. Of _course Malfoy would catch me gagging like no tomorrow. Just the thing I need to complete my day_. Cali got up in an attempt to regain some dignity.

She wobbled slightly causing Draco to laugh harder. Cali glared at him with enormous hatred. "Malfoy, do you have problem with something?" She asked casually. Of course she had a secret plan to screw with his head.

He snickered. "Of course not! I've ALWAYS wanted to come upon the sight of you gagging. It just totally turns me on. You know what I mean." He said in an almost serious tone. Malfoy smirked seeing that his comment make Cali quite uncomfortable.

"Malfoy go shag a tree. I don't have time to waste on you… well actually," She started to move towards him seductively. "I have plenty of time right now if you'd like to…" She trailed off and made circles on his arm

Cali looked up at Malfoy's face to find him staring at her like some lost dog. She giggled. _I have to tease him more often_. He started down the hall looking still lost. Cali cast her favorite rock hex on him. She closed her eyes and started to giggle again when Malfoy's arm snaked around her torso bringing her closer to him. She looked up confused by his reaction, but he wasn't looking at her. Rather, he was staring down the corridor at Blaise.

He pulled her around behind him and drew his wand. Cali watched him even more confused. He was obviously angry. Hatred was written on every single feature of his face. _Why is he being so mean to his best friend?_

"I heard that Blaise!" Malfoy yelled down the corridor. His voice dripped with even more hatred than was evident on his face. He was completely ignoring the rocks smacking him in his head. The only thing he seemed focused on was Blaise. "Lay off! You have no right!" He continued to shout even though Zabini was walking towards him.

Cali chuckled as a rock hit his nose. He didn't even seem to notice as Zabini had begun to speak. "I don't think I will. You know as well as I, if I want something I get it. You are much the same, well you used to be. It seems you've gone soft Malfoy." Blaise smirked as he saw fear rip across Draco's face.

Cali was quite confused. _Why would Draco Malfoy be scared of Blaise Zabini? What were they fighting over? Why had he dragged her behind him? Better yet why hadn't she left? He was obviously too engaged to notice her leave. _She followed that train of thought and started to leave, but Malfoy's hand shot back grabbing her wrist. That brought more confusion to Cali.

Malfoy growled at Blaise. He let go of Cali's wrist and started towards him. Cali's hand shot out and grabbed his arm this time. Malfoy tried to shake her off, but she wasn't letting go. _He was not going to fight his best friend, at least not with her around._

Malfoy again tried to shake her off, but this time he noticed her curious and bewildered expression. His face softened a bit and he turned back to Zabini. "This is your final warning." Malfoy sneered at him. "Lay off or else." With that Draco grabbed Cali's wrist again and left.

As she got dragged down corridor Cali attempted to break free. Each time she tried Malfoy only tightened his grip on her wrist. Cali was certainly going to have a bruise. After a while Cali gave up with a sigh. _It was no use anyways._ Just then Malfoy let go.

He had dragged her to the great Hall. _Well at least he took me to lunch._ Cali giggled at how stupid that sounded. Malfoy looked at her somewhat confused. She shook her hand at him and started off towards Gryffindor. Again he stopped her.

"Why don't you eat at Slytherin today?" he asked casually. Cali gave him the _"EH do I ever do that? You imbecile."_ look. He sighed. "Go have lunch with your precious Gryffindors." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Cali flushed a violent shade of red. She rushed off to the table and sat down silently. Hermione said hello and tried to start a conversation about potions, but Cali was a bit lost._ Had that actually been jealousy coloring his voice when he called them my " precious Gryffindors" . _Then she burst out laughing at the thought of Draco Malfoy having a thing for her.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry sat down. Ron gave her a look. Ginny asked what was so funny, but Cali just shook her head. She giggled once more, dug into her lunch and asked what they were going to do until dinner. It turned out the boys were going flying and the girls had nothing to do. She suggested they head to Hogsmeade, which was quickly agreed to.

After lunch they headed for Hogsmeade. Ginny did some shopping for Harry while Hermione did some for Ron. Cali was quite left out of the little relationship bubble. _I have no clue why it is bothering me all of the sudden. Usually I don't care one bit. What on earth is going on with this year!_

Hermione came up a moment later. "Gin's lookin' for something but I'm done." She said too casually. _That's it I knew this was coming sooner or later._ "So, at lunch today I believe I hallucinated." Cali giggled nervously as Hermione gauged her reaction. "Well I believe I saw Malfoy kiss your cheek. Now, spill it."

"eh…errr…. Umm…." Cali stumbled. _How can I possibly spill it when I don't know what it is? _"Look Hermz I have no clue what's going on. All I know is that Draco and Blaise are fighting over something. Zabini seems to want it, but Draco claims it's his. Now the whole kissing my cheek thing makes absolutely no sense." She blushed again at the thought of Malfoy kissing her cheek.

Hermione gave her a disapproving look, but didn't question what she had said. Cali sighed thankfully as Ginny came out. Ginny proclaimed she was starving. Hermione and Cali laughed at her as they headed for the Three Broomsticks. They sat themselves at a table and ordered some Butterbeer.

The girls were just starting to drink and relax when almost the entire place went silent. Cali looked up and saw Draco shouting at Blaise. Again she had no idea how he could be so cruel to his best friend. He might have been shouting at Parkinson as well.

"I said you are not welcome here!" Draco shouted seeming to not notice how quiet it was. His face was once again riddled with hatred. He really looked ready to kill. "Leave, I'm quite tired of you! Leave, NOW!"

Blaise smirked and left. Everyone else went back to their normal business except for Cali. She sat watching Draco. He seemed to be calming down. Parkinson began to sit down, but Draco shook his head furiously. From the looks of it she began to whine. He ignored her and she just left. Cali watched hoping to figure out why he hated his once best friend.

She watched him intently and for a good while before realizing he was staring back at her. Her face went red. Cali quickly turned around to find Ginny and Hermione laughing at her. She glared at them only making them laugh more. Cali growled under her breath  
>"Let's head back."<p>

As they were on their way back Cali decided she needed to study. When they got to the school she parted with her friends and headed to the Secret Tower. It was really the Astronomy Tower, but it was a place filled with a secret she wasn't supposed to know. Cali looked around momentarily to make sure she was alone.

Cali found a comfortable corner and began to study. She soon found herself thinking more about Malfoy's behavior than her studies. She began to write down her thoughts instead of her notes.

"_What does that stupid git mean kissing my cheek? Why does he insist on aggravating me? Is he trying to make me his next victim? Well I think not! Oh that terrible prick every time I see him I want to rip his throat out! And then him and Zabini. What's up with that? It seems like quite more than some random row."_

"Oh look what I've done." Cali sighed heavily as she began to ball the paper up. She then lit it on fire with delight. She watched as it burned to ash. She smiled to herself. "What a wonderful piece of paper."

She watched as a few owls flew by. Her little moment was interrupted by her stomach growling. Cali got up and proceeded to the Great Hall. _I'd rather not run into Malfoy again. Oh good he isn't in here!_

Cali did a victory dance as she walked up to her friends. They all seemed to be laughing at her, so she pretended to glare. Sitting down to eat, Cali began to watch her friends. Ron was attempting to impress Hermz with some really bad jokes. Harry was obviously doing something under the table that was making Ginny shudder. Cali laughed at their attempts at love.

"See Hermione someone thinks I'm funny." Ron said arrogantly having thought that Cali was laughing at his most recent bad joke. Cali looked at him like he was stupid and went on to eating.

"I don't think so, Ronald. Your jokes are rather stupid. I mean honestly the shrieking shag?" Hermione shook her head in mock disapproval.

Ron, thankfully, took her seriously. _Thank God that he shut up. Now, I can eat_. She ate silently in her thoughts. Not even noticing that her food was gone Cali continued to put her fork from her plate to her mouth. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even feel Harry shaking her shoulder.

Cali only looked up when she heard Draco shouting at Blaise again. The entire Great Hall was silent. Everyone seemed to be watching and anticipating the fight that would surely follow. "Damn it Zabini! I warned you." He lunged across the table and landed on Blaise.

The two fell to the ground slamming punches into each other's faces. Draco wasn't getting too badly beaten, but Zabini. He was pinned down with Malfoy practically smashing his face in. Draco didn't seem to notice that he was even at dinner. He didn't appear to have a clue that teachers were even approaching. He was still swinging when Snape pulled him off. It was only as Snape dragged him out of the Great Hall when he saw Cali's expression and realized what had just occurred in front of the entire school.

Dumbledore spoke for everyone to continue with their meal. Most of the Hall groaned loudly. Cali however just sat quietly back down. Her friends each tried to start a conversation with her, but she simply replied yes or no. She was even more preoccupied than before with what was with those two. She had a feeling it was about someone she knew and was friends with. Who could it possibly be though?

As the Great Hall began to clear Cali left her friends to go to the Dungeons. As she walked by groups of people she heard whispers. Most people seemed to see that Blaise wanted something that was Draco's. Many figured it was a girl, but how unusual was it that Malfoy would be so angry about that. Everyone just knew how he used women.

Cali didn't notice where she was going. She walked up the stairs to the Secret Tower without missing a step, until she bumped into someone. That same someone caught her as she fell backwards. She looked up to find Draco staring back at her.

"M-m-Malfoy?"She said confusedly. He should have still been in Dumbledore's office. That is unless Dumbledore had let them off easy.

He smiled. "I was hoping to meet you up here tonight."

Cali was lost he had just smiled, not smirked but smiled. On top of that he wanted to meet her. _What is going on with this?_

"Malfoy I'm not the only one asking this. What is going on with you and Blaise? Sure there's plenty of speculation but that just isn't like you." Cali wanted an answer because she was rather tired of pondering this. She watched his face hoping maybe the answer would be clear there.

Draco sighed and his smile faded. Anger began to flicker in his face. "Zabini thinks he can have something that is mine. He has is eyes on her- I mean it- for all of the incorrect and utterly despicable reasons. If he keeps this up I'm going to kill him." Malfoy's voice dripped with more loathing than the devil had in his entire body for God.

Cali looked at him. Draco Malfoy had fallen for a girl and was willing to destroy his friend ship to keep her. _When did such a change take over? This person has to be someone who wouldn't approve of him. He wouldn't be changing otherwise. _Draco Malfoy was not the person she remembered.

_Without some help Zabini is never going to leave it alone. I know what to do. I will help Draco out even if he has never done me a bit of good. Draco Malfoy is finally loving someone, who am I to ruin it. I'll go after Blaise myself._ The thought made her shiver, but if she was going to help Malfoy reach this dream and ultimately his secret she was willing to sacrifice this.

Draco noticed her thoughtful look. He smiled and asked "What are you thinking about?"

Cali couldn't understand his expression as he spoke. "Dra- Malfoy you need to quit fighting with him." She continued before he could respond. "At least in public. It is going to cause some major problems. Your parents will start to ask questions soon enough too. Do you want them to find out that you- you care for someone that much."

His face fell and Cali smirked. She had proven a point that he obviously wasn't paying attention to. Malfoy smiled at his smirk on her face, which confused Cali. She smiled back and told him she would keep his second secret. He started to protest but Cali wouldn't have it.

_I've already made my mind up, you dumb prick. Oh would you shut up already!_

When he quit trying to protest she smirked again. Draco smiled even wider. He leaned down and kissed her cheek again. Cali glared after him as he walked down the stairs. She turned around and continued up to the tower. Cali went to the same corner as earlier and lay down.

She let her thoughts race as she always did when she was here. Cali's thoughts went through the summer checking to see if there had been any difference in him. _Nope, none there. _Her thoughts moved on to the train; for the first time she noticed his insults had been more playful and half hearted than ever before. _Maybe he's being nice to me because I have kept his secret all of these year_s_. I am glad to help him with Blaise considering his recent treatment of me. _

"Well this tower really is full of secrets." Cali whispered to herself in the dark. _I really do love my Secret Tower._ Cali's thoughts began to drift towards the original reason she began to call it that. She closed her eyes and watched as that night filled her head.

_Cali had just been humiliated once again by Draco Malfoy. Her third year was starting off terribly. He had discovered, on the train that her hair was calico colored. Now he was making fun of the fact that she was most certainly the only Slytherin who didn't belong there. On top of that he had called her Calico. It was just utterly humiliating._

_ She had run to the Astronomy Tower in hopes of a safe place to cry. There was a small little corner she could hide in. Cali sat there for hours crying. She couldn't believe that prick was going to ruin her life. Draco Malfoy was just the cruelest being on the earth. Tears came and cam,e even past dinner. _

_ Cali fell asleep at around eleven, but was awakened by the sound of footsteps. She sat up and scooted further back into her corner. She watched the doorway. Maybe she would be able to escape. She saw someone walk through._

_ It was him. She knew by the platinum blond hair shining in the moonlight. Cali noticed tears coming down his face. She was intrigued. The foulest person she had ever met was shedding tears. It made little sense._

_ She watched him walk over to the edge of the tower. He fell to his knees and cried even harder. His head was in his hands; Cali should have escaped, but she couldn't. She looked on as Malfoy removed his shirt to reveal bruises and scratches. These obviously weren't from Quidditch. He looked at them and more tears fell._

_ Cali watched as he began to mumble to himself. She read his lips. Every word he spoke was unexpected._

_ "Why can't they love me? What have I done to deserve the hatred of my parents? Could they not, for my sake, even pretend to care for one another? No all my father does is beat me. Does my mother care to stop it? No, she just sits by with her stupid little friends." More tears poured down his face._

_ Cali began to feel sorry for him. Draco Malfoy had a wonderful secret that he obviously knew would be viewed as weak. Still he wanted to be loved. Cali started as she suddenly became angry. How could someone who wanted to be loved be so cruel? _

_ She lunged forward and tackled him. She swung a punch at his face. Another she aimed at his chest. She even went low with her knee. As she went for his face again, he caught her fist. He rolled over so she was pinned and couldn't punch him again._

"_Why the bloody hell are you assaulting me?" He growled angrily. Someone had just discovered his secret, albeit it seemed pretty lame. If it got out he'd be dead for sure. "Vera, answer me!"_

_ "Oh I don't know Malfoy." She replied sarcastically. Her voice would have murdered even Voldemort as she spoke next. "Perhaps it's the fact that you're such a weak git. Or maybe it's just for all of the times you've hurt my feelings or knocked me down!" Cali had begun to shout._

_ Malfoy glared, but spoke carefully when he did speak. "Cali I won't bother you anymore as long as you keep this a secret." he gauged her reaction to make sure she would agree. He sighed thankfully when she nodded. "Goodnight Calico." He got up and left._

_ He came back a few seconds later as Cali was gathering her things. "Calico, remember, this is a secret. This, in this tower never happened." He turned and left leaving Cali bewildered at the look in his eyes she had seen when he spoke to her. _

That look she had seen still haunted her in her dreams. Sometimes she would wake up after having dreamed only about that particular expression. His eyes were telling her something she just couldn't figure out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 There is Just Something about This Tower

Monday Cali was walking to the dungeons. She was putting her plan into action; a shower was necessary. She was intent on laying it on thick with Zabini. _I have to stop this fued before Draco actually kills his best friend. I mean why on earth would a girl matter so much to him? It doesn't matter he cares. That's all that matters. So why do I care?_

_Maybe_, she continued her train of thought, _just maybe it's because I know he can care. Deep down he really can and in a good way. HAHA! That has to be what I saw in his eyes that night. No question! Ugh! No that wasn't it; it was definitely something more significant! JESUS! Stupid eyes!_

Cali continued up to her dorm for her shower. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Draco watching her. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. The moment she entered the room he'd watched every move she made. From the moment she had promised to keep his secret, he had known she was the one.

"Damn hot ass if you ask me. I'd sure love a taste of that Cali's-"

"Zabini, shut you damn mouth, or I'll shut it for you. Stupid prick." Draco stood with his wand pointed at Zabini's face.

"Come off it Malfoy." He sneered crudely. "She doesn't give a damn."

Malfoy's face remained impassive as he cast the spell. In his eyes it was worse than the unforgivable curse. It was the same spell Harry had cast on him in sixth year. _Did I just call Potter Harry? _He shook it off and felt no regret for what he'd just done to Blaise.

He watched as his former best friend fell to the floor gasping for breath as the blood gushed from his body. He looked up when he heard her footsteps coming down the stairs. She knelt next to Zabini. She looked scared, but not as if she cared.

"What happened?" she shrieked. He could tell she didn't really care that Zabini was hurt. Just the way she looked at him versus himself made that evident.

He noticed something else in her eyes. It was determination. _She's determined to do something? What would that be?_ He looked at her for what seemed like forever. _She couldn't be going after Zabini. It just wasn't possible. She- no I- I love her. This isn't going to happen. Its just because he got hurt._

Draco watched her follow the boys out carrying him. She was holding his hand. She walked out and didn't even look back. He sighed heavily as he sunk to the ground. _Im going to lose her before I even have her._

Cali sat in the hospital wing on the edge of Blaise's bed. She felt horribly fake, but she had to save a friendship. She was more than positive Draco had done this number on Blaise. _Just look at this if it continues he'll end up killing him. God that would be awful. Whoever she is he'd lose perhaps her for sure. This has really got to end._

Zabini began to stir so Cali grasped his hand as she had seen many girls do for their boyfriends. It seemed like the right move. Cali just hoped she was right. _What I do now is important to save their friendship._

His eyes fluttered open and roamed around a bit before settling on her. She smiled and blushed. Zabini winked but then winced. Cali didn't know what to do. _Should I say something?_ She watched a smirk slide across his face. _What was that for?_

"What are you doin in here?" He asked and winked again. Cali blushed again.

"Eh… er… Are you alright?" she mentally slapped herself. _What a stupid question. Of course he's not alright! I've got to be more creative for this to work._

He smirked again and tried to touch her face, but dropped his arm moaning in pain. Madame Pomfrey bustled out gesturing for Cali to leave. Cali walked out with a content smirk on her face.

As she walked into potions she was so lost in her "creative" thoughts that she didn't notice the entire class staring at her. They looked from her to Zabini's seat back to her then to Draco's seat. She sat down and took her notes from the board. Cali looked up to see if Draco had gotten the ingredients. Instead she found that he wasn't even in there. She sighed, got them and prepared her potion in utter silence.

She stirred her potion as she thought. _Perhaps he's just upset over what he did to Zabini. I mean honestly that was terrible. I would be upset. I am upset! How could he do that just over some girl! Sheesh! It's like he's a completely different person than who everyone sees. Whoa…. Scary thought. If Draco actually cared about people the whole world would need protection. _

By lunch Cali was even more lost in thought. She didn't even bother heading to the Great Hall. Instead she just went to the Secret Tower. She went to think about those eyes. They had started to bother her sometime between potions and transfiguration.

Cali spent the rest of the day in a quiet depression. She went straight up to the Tower after classes ended. She skipped dinner when it was time. Instead Cali headed for the hospital wing. She had made her mind up to do it immediately. She walked there slowly more out of concern than fear. _Wait who's feelings do I care for? Mine or Draco's? Why am I even thinking about this? _ She shook herself and continued on.

Where is she? Why isn't she at dinner? Draco didn't think twice but ran to find her. He ran down several corridors with no luck. He turned around and headed to the dungeons. Once there Draco dashed up the stairs to her room. He peered in and still didn't find her. _The tower! _He took off towards the tower. He raced to the top only to find it empty. _Damn it._

"She's nowhere." He growled to himself. A thought was forming slowly in his head. He broke into a faster run. He ran to the hospital wing. _I have to catch her. She has to know what Zabini is capable of._

As he approached, he slowed down to a casual walk. Draco entered the hospital wing and immediately saw Cali. He began to walk a little quicker in hopes of hearing that she was telling Blaise off. _She's just talking to him. The only thing she is doing is checking up on a fellow Slytherin. There is nothing for me to worry about._

As he got closer he heard the words coming out of her mouth. They were the words he had been intending to say to her himself. He had come to stop her from saying them to Zabini.

"Blaise?" she was speaking nervously. It was as if she'd been waiting to do it for years. "Eh… I was wondering if you'd be… er… my boyfriend?"

Draco watched his best friend steal a glance his way. He smirked evilly. His eyes returned to Cali. The words he spoke were unforgivable. He said 'yes'.

Cali smiled happily. Draco felt his heart rip. He started to sway. _How could I have fallen for her? How could she go to Zabini, knowing how I feel?_ He bolted out and ran to the tower. _It's her tower. Perhaps she doesn't know. No, there is no way she couldn't know._

Cali smirked triumphantly._ I hope this works. Hehe I just saved a friendship. Oh the shame of my parents!_ She sat down and grasped Zabini's hand. She smiled in pride of her accomplishment.

She talked to Zabini for a couple of hours. He cracked some terrible jokes that would make Ron's jokes look good. She pretended to laugh. She spent a while listening to him tell her how pretty she was. _What a load of crap! Haha now this is truly funny. What an imbecile!_

Madame Pomfrey kicked her out at the end of visiting hours. Cali left somewhat happily. She had been ready to get out for quite a while. She headed down the halls wanting to spend some time in the Secret Tower before bed. Before she went there Cali stopped by the kitchens for some food. The elves fed her a sandwich and some pumpkin juice. Cali thanked them and left.

_I seem to find myself in this tower more and more. Especially this year. I mean it's only the third week, but still this is insane. _Cali started up the stairs contentedly. She was in no rush and was going slowly, until she heard something. Cali rushed up the stairs.

She looked around finding the place a complete mess. Things were strewn everywhere. Chunks of the walls were laying on the floor. Her eyes settled on Malfoy. _What is he doing here? What's wrong with him? He looks like he wants to kill someone. What the hell? What in Merlin's name is wrong with that boy?_

Draco rushed into the Astronomy Tower. He grabbed the first thing he saw and flung it across the tower. He threw things until everything that could be picked up was in some new place. He took his wand out and angrily blew a chunk out of the wall. _How could she do that! What is wrong with her!_

He shouted profanity at the walls for a couple of hours while blowing out more chunks. He got tired of that and started punching the walls until his hands were bleeding violently. "she's the only person I've ever loved! How could she betray me? I guess it'll make it easier when she gets killed…." He trailed off into sadness and punched the wall once more.

He fell to the floor exhausted. Draco sat there staring at nothing. He was lost in her. _Her eyes are so beautiful. The way she tries to hide her hair is cute. I love her calico hair. I love everything about her. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Zabini._

"Damn him!" he shouted at the wall. He stood up and slammed his fist into the wall. Draco drew his wand with his other hand turned to blow the doorway of the tower to bits. He saw Cali standing there.

"Malfoy? Did you do this?" Her voice was almost angry, but far more concerned. He growled and stepped towards her.

"So what if I did?" he scowled menacingly. A light breeze blew in her hair. Malfoy gasped. _She is so damned beautiful. _Her eyes were resting on his hands when he finally came back to earth.

"Oh my god what did you do to your hands!" She shouted at him. She pulled his hands toward her inspecting them. He shook his head and pulled them away with a mumbled 'nothing'.

_How can she act so caring after what she's done? _The next thought had occurred to him in the hospital wing. _Why did I dismiss that? Perhaps she really doesn't know. Oh how wrong I was I should have showed her earlier. _He reached out and pulled her into his arms. She tapped his shoulder, but he didn't let go.

Cali was confused. Draco was hugging her out of nowhere. "umm Draco… what are you doing?" _Seriously why is he hugging me? What a prat!_

Draco ignored her question and looked into her eyes. He tilted her head and leaned down. Cali gasped as she realized he was going to kiss her. That look was in his eyes again. His lips met hers. One of his hands caressed her cheek. Cali was frozen.

_Why is Draco Malfoy kissing me? I am someone he has always hated. What is going-oh! I'm her. The one he's fighting Blaise over! Oh my God! I can't believe this. He destroyed his best friend for me. What the hell is his problem!_

Cali reached up and shoved him away. She backed away with a disgusted look. She turned around and ran out of the tower. Running without any real goal, she ended up outside the doors at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Cali was crying as she sank to her knees. Cali cried until she fell asleep.

Cali dreamt a horrid dream. She was in a tower with Draco and Blaise. Blaise had his wand pointed at her. He began to speak. Cali thought she was going to die, but Draco jumped in front of her. A green light flashed. Draco lay on the floor. He was cold. Cali screamed and woke doing the same.

Having forgotten where she was, Cali looked around. _Oh I'm only at the forest. Is it noon? Oh yes there went the chime. I guess I should skip classes, or what's left of them. _Cali got up and slowly walked towards the doors. She went to the dungeons completely unnoticed.

Once Cali arrived in her room she immediately went for a shower. After an hour of sitting in the soothing warm water she got out. Dressed in a tank top and some jeans she started for the Hospital Wing. _Knowing what I know now I just can't continue to ruin their friendship. I mean I'd love to get back at Draco, but that would be wrong. Who cares? He treated me terribly all of those years. I'm not going to do that. It would be just too mean._

Cali walked by an alcove. She started and turned back to look again. Draco was kissing Pansy Parkinson as if he hadn't kissed her the night before. Cali stared for a few minutes until she felt tears beginning in her eyes. Her heart felt like it was being stabbed. It was almost as if she cared. _I do not! _Before she could actually start crying Cali was suddenly pissed. She turned around and started for the Hospital Wing again.

She was ready to kill. She wanted to kill Draco, but settled for making him beyond jealous. When Cali arrived at the hospital wing she marched up to Blaise and kissed him. He pulled her down on top of him, which confused her and she broke away. Blaise gave her a somewhat lost look. He then proceeded to check her out. Cali pretended not to notice.

"Can you come to classes tomorrow?" Her voice came out nothing like determined. In fact it came out small and weak. She almost sounded dead. _Damn Cali, work with yourself here. You need him. Ugh! I have got to work on my acting skills!_

"I think so." He smirked. Cali smirked in return. _Haha this means I can immediately screw with that pricks head. _Blaise began to laugh causing Cali to glare for interrupting her thoughts. "I bet you just can't wait to see me nearly all day long."

"Yeah that's it." Cali said sarcastically. Rolling her eyes she sat on the bed. Blaise wrapped an arm around her. Cali ignored it and began to tell him what he had missed in class. She spent a good while on that topic, but Zabini wasn't a patient person. He was soon trying to pull her in for some snogging. Cali let him for a little until she remembered she hadn't eaten all day. She told him she had to eat and left.

When she arrived at the Great Hall, Cali sat with her friends. She sighed angrily and began to pull food onto her plate. As Cali looked up she noticed her friends all looking at her curiously. She looked at them for a moment and began stuffing her face.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Cali, are you okay? You weren't in any classes today." Her voice was concerned. She nudged Ron who was gulping. He spluttered.

"Yeah, yeah, where were you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." As she spoke Cali knew she was lying through her teeth. She was not okay. _Well I might as well continue with the 'honesty' and tell them I'm in love with Blaise. _"Well actually I just spent the day with Blaise Zabini. you see I asked him out and im just syked he said yes!" Again Ron choked on his drink.

Harry began to pat his back as he spoke. "Since when did decide you like Zabini?" The look on his face told Cali he knew she was lying. Cali just smiled and went back to eating her food. She finished and left without a word of goodbye to her friends.

"Hey, Cal?" Harry's voice rang out from behind her. She turned around with tears streaming down her face. Harry pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "Cali it'll be okay. Toughen up missy! I can't have my substitute seeker drying her eyes out." Cali Cracked a smile and Harry continued. "We do actually need you to substitute this weekend. Are you up for it?"

Cali nodded and hugged him before she ran to her dormitory. For the first time in her life she was glad her parents had paid for the separate dorm. She laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Tears were coming uncontrollably. _Why am I crying? I've never cared for Malfoy and I've seen him and pansy kissing a billion times before. What's so different now? Nothing, that's right nothing's changed. I'm just tired and thus confused. _Satisfied with lying to herself Cali closed her eyes and welcomed sleep.

He spent the rest of the week flirting over the top with Zabini. She made sure it bothered Malfoy. He went off several times on the teachers because of how angry he was at Zabini. By the end of the week Cali knew Draco was jealous enough to kill Voldemort and Draco had received detentions from every teacher, including Snape.

On Saturday morning Cali awoke to a bright sun. She smiled and got up. Dressed in a Gryffindor uniform Cali headed for the field. She smirked when she arrived. The team was already there waiting; Cali smiled again. Madame Hooch made her speech and the teams took off.

Cali wandered through the air for a while dodging a few bludgers sent her way. She watched as Slytherin upped the points with the quaffle. As she watched Ginny make a score she saw the snitch. Unfortunately Draco had seen it as well. She took off in pursuit of him. His broom was faster but Cali was more aerodynamically built. She was even with him and just about to pull ahead when the snitch disappeared. Cali spun around and started to search again.

Gryffindor acquired a few more goals. Cali whooped with the rest of the team at each and everyone. Cali was in mid whoop when she saw Draco take off. She stopped and leaned forward on her broom. She sped after him. _He's got too much of a head start. I'll never get in front of him. _Cali smirked to herself as she realized what she could do. Cali stood up on her broom causing the entire stadium to gasp, except for Slytherin who all thought she was going to jump off and throw the game. She turned around backwards and flipped right over top of Malfoy. She slid in front of him and snatched the snitch with a smug look on her face.

As Cali fell she started laughing. Gasps and whoops and yelling were coming from the entire stadium. Cali was sure the teachers would save her. She had not a care in the world. Draco saw her falling and took off in a dive. He used his weight to increase his speed. A few feet from the ground Malfoy caught her bridal style.

He landed and said "It seems I've won." Cali smacked him in the chest and demanded he put her down. With a laugh Draco let her down.

"And you didn't win. You git, I caught the snitch." Cali rolled her eyes and smiled smugly.

"Being that as it may, I caught you and thus won." Draco smirked and turned away. He strutted off as Cali became engulfed by the Gryffindor team.

Draco's smirk turned into a smile as he walked away. He didn't even mind he'd just lost the match. _Maybe now she'll understand. Oh here comes Blaise. What does he want? He is already stealing her. Stupid git- ha! That's Cali's insult. _"Zabini?"

"I thought I'd just say thanks mate, considering you saved my girl and all." He spoke arrogantly. He was smiling but it faded as he continued to speak. "However if you even think about going near her again," he paused for a moment during which his face turned to pure evil. "I will kill her. Enjoy your pain Malfoy."

Draco growled, but left it alone. Walking slowly to the Astronomy tower he thought about how for a few very precious seconds he got to hold her. As he climbed the stairs he wondered if the room were the wreck he'd left it. When he walked through the door it was confirmed. _Sheesh! I have issues. Well I should probably clean this up… eh in a minute. _

He surveyed his damage with a somewhat satisfied smirk before he got to work cleaning it up. It didn't take much to spell the walls back together and right the tables. The book cases however were another story. It took him about thirty minutes to get those back in order. He looked out towards the school grounds.

Draco walked to the edge of the tower and looked out towards the sky. He breathed in the air. The feeling of the sun on his face made him feel more at peace. _No wonder Cali is always up here. It's a wonderful place. The school grounds look amazing from here. Hm… I'm starting to really like this place. Thank you Cali and you ought to know I'm still going to fight for you. _He smiled to himself and turned around. Cali was staring at him with a content smile. She didn't even seem to notice he had turned around. Her eyes were sort of out of focus.

He turned around just as Cali realized she had been staring at him. "Sod off Malfoy!" she shouted more angry with herself than at him. She felt a small blush in her face and threw her hair down as she pretended to look for something on the floor.

Draco laughed at her. "You're silly Calico. You do know I know that you are trying to hide a blush, right?" He sounded playful. Cali looked up momentarily bewildered.

She shook her head and went to her corner. Sinking to the floor Cali closed her eyes to enjoy the sunlight. She was hoping that Draco would simply leave. She sighed happily as the sun warmed her face. Letting a small smile show on her face Cali began to relax.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you do that?" Draco spoke sounding like a love sick puppy. He continued in a more seductive tone. "It almost makes me want to take you. And yes I mean 'take' you, but I would never do that up here. It's not the right place."

Cali looked at the crazy man in her tower. _What the hell? Has he lost what little mind he had? _Cali began speaking in a seductive voice. "You know Draco… THERE'S a reason I said sod off! You stupid git! I want to be alone and albeit this is just the beginning of the school year I'm really sick of you being here in my Secret Tower. I usually come here to escape and you ruin that. I mean good grief find your own hiding place!" Cali jumped up from her stiiting position and marched towards him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips down to hers.

Cali started kissing him violently. Malfoy gladly returned her violent gesture. His hands tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer to himself. Cali groaned as he pulled away from her lips towards her neck. She felt his smirking lips brush against her skin. She gasped and felt her face heat up. Cali broke away. She was breathing with a slightly ragged rhythm. "Are you satisfied? Will you leave me alone now?"

Draco had a smirk on his face that fell as she spoke. "No." he said as his smirk came back. "I'm not going to leave you alone. In fact I think I'll stay here in the tower with you." Cali tried to protest saying she could leave if she wanted to. "I'd rather you didn't do that. You see your boyfriend has told me to stay away from you and I have no intention of listening. It would just be easier if you stayed up here."

Cali glared pretending to think about leaving. She had already made her mind up to stay. "You know what?" she said as she turned around. Draco lifted an eyebrow in response. "You being up here isn't going to ruin my afternoon." Cali smiled smugly and went to her corner and sank back to the ground again. She closed her eyes once again feeling the sun on her face.

Draco sat down next to her. Cali ignored his presence trying to enjoy her peace. _What kind of line was that he used on the field. It was honestly the dumbest thing he's ever said._ Cali sniggered and glanced at Draco with an eye. He looked like he wanted in on the joke. Cali watched as his look went from that to sweet and wanting. She shut her eye and tried very hard to not blush. _Why did I do that? Why did I kiss him and much less the way I did? Ugh! I have issues!_

Cali and Draco sat there for about an hour before Draco left. Cali didn't notice he had gone because she had fallen asleep. Draco watched her sigh in her sleep and left. Cali began to dream.

"_Again!" Cali growled angrily. "Why are you in the Secret Tower again?" the boy just can't leave this place alone. Can he?_

"_Calico, I have just as much right as any other student to be up here." Draco spoke haughtily. He was giving her one of those 'this subject is annoying me' looks._

"_Whatever." She replied saucily as she walked to her corner to sit. He watched her for a moment before sitting with her. Cali gave him an annoyed look but went back to studying the wall in front of her. He also ignored her. _

_After a while Draco sighed. "Cali have you ever noticed there's something about this tower?" He looked at her to make sure she was listening. "I'm not sure what it is, but there definitely something"_

_Cali looked at him like he was crazy. He chuckled causing her to glare, but only halfheartedly. He chuckled again and turned his eyes to the sky. Cali watched him. As she did her gaze softened. She noticed how handsome he was. The sun shining around his face only improved that. Cali shook her head trying to remove the thoughts from her brain._

_Cali turned her head away and tried to ignore him again. After a while he got up and started to leave. Cali sighed and Draco looked back confused. Cali shook her head as if though it didn't concern him._

"_You're right. There is something here. I don't think it's the tower though. I think it's someone or something in it, but you are right there's something." She said as he left. He turned back and looked at her._

"_I know. Goodnight Calico." He turned and left._

Cali woke up with sunlight in her eyes. She closed her eyes again. "The sun, that explains the whole face light handsome thing. Yea that's what that was." She snorted to herself and went back to sleep this time dreamless.


End file.
